Barbra Jean Booker Hart
by Macahol84
Summary: This story is from Barbra Jean's side. All her family lived in Fisheye Bottom, then how come she was in Houston. What did the whole Hart family seem like to her? More importantly what did Reba and Brock seem like to her. We only see her as the other woman
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place before season one. Before everything happened. Back when Reba still worked in Brock's office...as his wife.

* * *

"It's so lonely out here," Barbra Jean thought to herself as she looked around her apartment. "Maybe I should move back to Fisheye Bottom. Maybe Daddy was right. I don't have what it takes to be out here." It had been three months since Barbra Jean left her parents' house and now she was starting to regret it. It was fun to finally be out of her parents' home and on her own but it was also scary at the same time.

Since she moved to Houston, Barbra Jean has had nine different jobs all ending the same way. Each job she had would only last about a week or two and then for some reason or another they'd fire her. The agency that she went through had a strict policy, after being fired ten times they stopped sending you out. Barbra Jean looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost two-thirty and she had a job interview at three. Barbra Jean quickly fixed her glasses, got in her car, and drove away.

It was two fifty-five when she walked in the door of the dental office. There wasn't anybody around just some television channel playing softly in the background. Barbra Jean looked around a little as she took a seat in the waiting area. Suddenly a red head came walking out from the back.

"Hi there I'm Reba Hart," she said as she stuck out her hand. "You must be Barbra Jean." Barbra Jean stared at this woman for a second. She seemed to warm and nice. Definitely not like any of the people she's met in Houston so far.

"Oh yes, I am Barbra Jean," the blond fumbled over her words. "I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

The red head just smiled. "That's okay, it happens to the best of us sometimes. Now if you'll just follow me we can start your interview."

Reba led the way to a door towards the back of the building. Opening the door led to a nice little office with a desk and a few chairs. Reba took a seat behind the desk and motioned for Barbra Jean to have a seat in one of the chairs. Barbra Jean quickly took a seat and stared at Reba some more.

'This woman barely knows me and yet she's being so nice,' Barbra Jean thought to herself. 'I have got to make this one work.'

Reba opened a file on her desk. "So Barbra Jean. You've had nine jobs in the past three months, what happened?" Reba asked.

"Wow straight to the tough questions. Um Most of my previous bosses said that I was oh what was it. Ah yes, they that I was too happy." Barbra Jean answered with a slightly smile on her face. "Is that even possible?" she asked a little unsure. Reba smiled.

"I don't think it's impossible but it could happen. Now it says here that you're 26, is that correct?"

"Yup for another week at least," Barbra Jean smiled. Reba nodded her head.

"Ok, so you're 26 almost 27 and you're are a very happy person. Now can you tell me why you feel you deserve this job?" Reba asked. Barbra Jean went on to explain why see wanted this job. Reba listened attentively. At the end of the interview Reba stood up and walked around the desk.

"Ok Barbra Jean, if you could just wait in the waiting area like you were before, I'll be out in a few minutes to tell you my decision."

"Wow so I'll actually know if I got the job before I leave here?"

Reba nodded her head. "Yup." Barbra Jean walked out the door and made her way to the waiting area. Reba followed slightly behind her and then ducked into a room.

"Brock, Brock I think I just found the perfect person to take my place," Reba said excitedly as she walked up into her husband's office shutting the door. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Are you still interviewing people for that? I thought we were going to have a family run business. You know me as the dentist, you as the receptionist/hygienist so we could escape from the kids during the day and be by ourselves," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know that was the plan but that was before we had Jake. He just so little right now and I feel bad always leaving him with my Mama," Reba sighed.

"Then we'll leave him with my mom. She'll love taking care of him."

"Brock you know your mom hates me."

"Please I'll do anything to keep you here," Brock begged. Reba shook her head and laughed.

"Honey I can't stay here and miss out on our little boy's childhood. But I promise the minute he enters kindergarten I'll come back."

"Then let's sign him up today."

"Brock he's only three!"

"So he'll be smart for his age. Trust me, it'll be good for him."

Reba sighed shaking her head. "Honey it'll only be for two years."

"Two long years."

"You want me to make it three," Reba laughed. Brock tightened his grip on her.

"No way."

"Ok good," Reba smiled. "Now I want you to just see the girl real quick before I go in and give her the job okay?"

"Do I have to?" Brock whined.

"Yes and don't make me have to force you to either," Reba threatened him.

"Oh you're going to force me huh? Maybe I'd like that," Brock said as he started kissing her neck.

"Brock," Reba sighed. "Brock we can't do this right now. We have someone in the waiting room!" Brock just continued kissing her moving from her neck to by her ear. Reba felt her breathing change.

"Brock…we…have…to…stop," she managed to get out in between kisses but Brock wouldn't listen. He simply leaned back a little and looked into Reba's eyes. He could see the love and passion this woman had inside of her. He could see his past, present, and future. He could see his children and his life all in her eyes. He could also see she wanted this as much as he did. He bent down and gave her a kiss filled with passion.

Reba moaned in pleasure as she lost herself to him. He was the most infuriating, stubborn, thickheaded, passionate, wonderful man she had ever known. And he was hers, all hers. It was hard for her to believe that after having three children, he still found her attractive. Then she heard that noise. The sound of someone looking through a magazine and all reality came crashing upon her.

"Brock Enroll Hart we have to stop!" Reba said as she pushed him away. "As much as I want and need you right now, there is a woman in the waiting room that I need you to look at so I can possible give her the job."

Brock looked into her eyes and could still see the passion there. "If I do it quickly can we get back to where we were?" he asked. Reba thought for a moment and then nodded her head yes. Brock practically ran from the room and return in two seconds.

"Reba you can't be serious."

"What?" she questioned.

"That _woman_ out there looks like a real fruitloop."

"What do you mean?" Reba couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you even see what she was wearing? She looks like a neon sign for Christ's sake!"

"Oh come on Brock don't be mean."

"Reba she's got on a pair of bright pink pants, a lime green T-shirt, and a yellow head band. She looks ridiculous!"

"Good all the more reason I know I can trust you with her around," Reba smiled as she kissed Brock. "Now I'll go and let her know she got the job and you wait here."

Reba walked out of the office and found a pacing Barbra Jean.

"Barbra Jean?"

"AH!" Barbra Jean screamed as she fell backwards onto the couch. "Oh my goodness you scared me Reba."

"I'm sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Barbra Jean sighed trying to calm down. "Yes, maybe no. No everything's wrong." She now became hysterical. "I know I didn't get the job. Y'all hated me just like everyone else. That's why it took you so long to come back with an answer."

Reba blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "No, no, no. The reason I took so long was because I was…looking over you file extra carefully to make sure I didn't leave anything out," Reba said rather happy at her quick lie.

"Really?" Barbra Jean asked calming down a little.

"Yes. I was actually coming out here to tell you, you got the job."

"I did?" Barbra Jean was truly surprised.

"Yup."

"Oh this is wonderful! May Jesus bless your soul you wonderful person!" Barbra Jean ran over and gave Reba a big hug.

"Just to break me," Reba managed to get out before Barbra Jean squeezed all the air out of her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Barbra Jean said quickly letting go of Reba. "I'm just so happy I got this job. I promise I'll never be late to work and there will never be a problem with me. I'll be on my best behavior. If I'm ever too annoying just let me know and I'll stop. Because you know it's possible to be annoying and not know it. Then you're just annoying the people around you never knowing it and the whole time they're thinking 'man this person is annoying' and you never-"

"I get it, Barbra Jean. I really truly get it," Reba said cutting her off.

"Ok, thank you again. I mean I am truly thankful. You can't even possibly imagine how thankful I am."

"Barbra Jean"

"Yes?"

"You're being annoying."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well thank you again and I'll see you tomorrow then?" Reba simply nodded her head. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye Mrs. Hart."

Barbra Jean walked out of the office and towards her car. Things were finally starting to look good again. It was amazing after she met Reba everything seemed like it was going to get better now.

**Tell me what y'all thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have an answer yet

"Do you have an answer yet?" Barbara Jean asked. She had been asking Brock to take her to her high school reunion for almost three weeks now. She told him it would be only as a friend but he always said something about having to see if he could. If Barbara Jean thought real hard she could almost remember his exact words. It was something like…

"_I have a wife hon but we're going through a little separation right now. Why are you asking me anyway?" Barbara Jean squirmed a little at the thought of her answer. Quickly she tried to explain that she kind of, sort of was developing a crush on him. His answer crushed her and made her heart soar all at same time… "I don't know if I can go just yet but I will let you know soon. If I can go I'd love to take you but if I can't well then I just don't know."_

That was such a double edge sword that Barbara Jean couldn't think of anything else for the next week. Then when she was shopping one day somebody called out. She knew she shouldn't look, but Barbara Jean found herself looking around to see where the voice had come from. That's when her eyes landed on him. Brock slowly walked up to her with a smile on his face. He was about to say something but Barbara Jean beat him to it.

"Are you able to come with me or not?"

"I don't know yet but-" Barbara Jean started to walk away while tuning him out.

"Barbara Jean wait you didn't even let me finish. I don't know now, like right this second now. But I will know by tonight. So can I call you later?"

Barbara Jean nodded her head and Brock walked away. That night around eleven, Brock called. He told Barbara Jean that he definitely could definitely take her to her reunion. Barbara Jean was so happy she almost dropped the phone. She gave Brock all the information and hung up. That night she drifted into a peaceful sleep only to be woken up but a horrible thought….REBA.

Did she just hurt the one person who's ever been nice to her?

"Yes!" Barbara Jean answered herself. Oh how could she have done this? Brock, that's how! Whenever she was around him she couldn't think straight and she turned into a foolish schoolgirl.

"Oh Babby J this is bad. Brock left Reba. And if he left Reba then that means he's single. And if he's single then he might try something. Wait if he left Reba for me...then he must think I'm as good as Reba!"

Barbara Jean was desperately trying to come up with anything to justify why being with Brock was a good thing. But she just could do it.

"I will just have to make Reba like me. Then she can't hate me for what I've done."

With a new determination Barbara Jean was set on making Reba her new best friend.

End for now...

A/N: Ok so I originally was going to make this a one shot but then life put me in Barbara Jean's place and it stinks down there. I got to experience a completely different side of the character you never see on the show. I will forever feel a certain connection now with Barbara Jean.


End file.
